Cogs
cogs]] cogs]] cogs]] cogs]] Cogs are evil business robots trying to take over Toon Town and make it into a grey world free of fun and laughter. But Toons can fight back by using Gags, Cogs cannot take a joke so win back Toontown by fighting Cogs! List of Cogs Bossbots *Flunky *Pencil Pusher *Yesman *Micromanager *Downsizer *Head Hunter *Corporate Raider *Big Cheese *Chief Executive Officer (CEO) Lawbots *Bottom Feeder *Bloodsucker *Double Talker *Ambulance Chaser *Backstabber *Spin Doctor *Legal Eagle *Big Wig *Chief Justice (CJ) Cashbots *Short Change *Penny Pincher *Tightwad *Bean Counter *Number Cruncher *Money Bags *Loan Shark *Robber Baron *Chief Financial Officer (CFO) Sellbots *Cold Caller *Telemarketer *Name Dropper *Glad Hander *Mover & Shaker *Two Face *The Mingler *Mr. Hollywood *Vice President (VP) Trivia *The only gag that can destroy a level 12 Cog on its own is an organic Train Track, the level 7 trap gag, because it hits for 215 damage. *The name "Cogs" comes from the mechanical cogs found in machines. It also is an insult for a stingy person. *While Level 12 cogs do have the most hit points, Level 11 cogs have far more powerful attacks.The Mingler has the most devastating attack, as the Paradigm Shift can take away 24 points of laff to all of your team members. *Cogs can be found on any neighborhood street, but you and your friends can defeat those rotten cogs with Gags. *Cogs fly or walk into battles and are more likely to join them if you have three or more toons in the battle. *There are four Boss Cogs. They are the CEO, the CJ, the CFO, and the VP. *Cogs range from Levels 1 to 9 on streets and up to level 10 in Lawbot HQ Courtyard, but it is not uncommon to see Level 12 Cogs in the Vice President, Mint, Chief Financial Officer, District Attorney's office,Chief Justice, Cog Golf Course, and Chief Executive Officer battles. *Cogs were invented by Gyro Gearloose, and accidentally activated by Scrooge McDuck when he mistakenly rewired the master control robot clearly responsible for the never- ending production of cogs. This was shown in Toontown's original flash that was shown when downloading it. *Also, Around 2008 Toontown said the cogs were made friendly and for helping toons, but turned evil. *The different types of cogs (e.g.Lawbot) ''have different suits pictured above. *All cogs have a tie on their suit. *A cog's victory dance is different from a toon's. When they successfully defeated all toons participating in the battle, they put both hands on the side of their head, they flap their hands and they jump around until all toons have shrunk. When the toons are gone, they fly away from their place, like they are teasing you. ''(They don't do their victory dance inside cog buildings). *Some Cogs' catch phrases are based on puns, such as the Bloodsucker's "I'm 'A Positive' I'm going to win," or "O, don't be so negative" showing that Cogs have some sense of humor, albeit a bad one. *The places you cannot fight cogs are all playgrounds, your estate, Goofy Speedway and Chip 'n' Dales Mini Golf. *You can ask for a cog to be your friend by clicking on your 'buddies' tab, selecting the top left button and clicking on a cog's name tag. They will, however, always say no, but it is quite comical. *Cogs have a special attack on toons called invasions. All over Toontown that one type of cog will invade and you wont see any others for that time period- even if you are in a building with a different cog type. It is wise to take advantage of these times as they award you double skill points. thumb|right|356px|This video shows how cogs are made. Category:Cogs Category:Gameplay Category:Cog Fighting Category:Cog Battles Category:Sellbots Category:Cashbots Category:Lawbots Category:Bossbots Category:Boss